


怦然心动

by Narikso



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M, 校园paro
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:34:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26989840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narikso/pseuds/Narikso
Summary: 降温了，只穿一条红秋裤真的好冷啊。
Relationships: Lin "Lwx" Wei-Xiang/Liu "Crisp" Qing-Song, 翔松 - Relationship
Kudos: 5





	怦然心动

**Author's Note:**

> 国际三禁

小小的房间里叫骂声此起彼伏，咔哒咔哒的键盘声和烟味让人心情烦躁。

林炜翔又偷偷跑出来打游戏，他的几个哥们在另一间房子。

从他们学校门出来要走十多分钟，从柏油路走到土路，再往前走就能见到一个水泥砌成的黑网吧。这家黑网吧从来不查身份证，谁脑子有病占了这个好地方还要查金主的身份证？

林炜翔旁边是个外地人，面生，穿着同年级的校服。估计是刚转过来的也没几个朋友吧，偶尔在开黑语音里阴阳怪气几句。

林炜翔正切歌呢，骂了朋友句“臭狗”，就听旁边那个人轻轻笑了一声。

林炜翔把耳机摘下来，扭过头说：“兄弟，玩LOL不？”

那个人白白净净的，耳机早都挂脖子上了，也没认生，摇了摇头。

“不会吧，还有人不玩的？”

“不是，学生会的要来了。”

“啊？”

学生会那帮阶级敌人，隔三差五就来学校附近的黑网吧抓本校的人，他们这片有两个学校，抓人主要看校服。

只见那人淡定地脱下本校外套，从包里拿出邻校校服换上。

“你还有没啊？”

“没有。”刘青松上下打量了一下他，“你不是没穿校服吗？”

林炜翔拉了拉裤子：“校服裤穿着呢！”

“哦。”刘青松事不关己高高挂起。

外面传来骚动，黑网吧老板对学生会突击见怪不怪，钱到手就无所谓。秃顶的教导主任也来了，厉声呵斥想要逃跑的学生。

“我操，我操，干嘛呀这。”

林炜翔急了，跑出去想躲厕所，发现厕所人满为患，已经塞不下他了。

这不是一抓抓一窝吗，弱智。

没有藏进去的林炜翔回头辱骂他们。

林炜翔窜进来，他们这间小房有八台机子，四个四个贴着墙，刚才人跑得差不多了，刘青松气定神闲打开最新的综艺看。

林炜翔逃也逃不出去，认命窝到破沙发里，忽然灵机一动，把校服裤子给脱了。

“还好老子里面还穿了裤子。哎~啥 b~”

如果红秋裤能算作裤子的话。

刘青松瞅着那条鲜红的红秋裤，别过脸捂着嘴。不知道在笑他还是在笑他，妈的。

林炜翔把校裤坐在屁股底下，装模作样随便点开个网页，假装是邻校的来网吧视察民情。

刘青松玩了会手机，过了会一个穿得整整齐齐的高年级学长过来查人，林炜翔从机子里抬头瞅了一眼，我操，学生会会长。

林炜翔当然认识会长，学校的基本都认识。让林炜翔意外的是会长还认识他，他们本应该没有交集的啊。后来会长告诉他，你的眉毛很奇特，就记下来了。

林炜翔一口“操”憋在喉咙里吐不出来。

会长铁面无私，林炜翔被他抓不是一次两次了。

老子把红秋裤亮出来了都不行吗？我没穿校服啊，操别看我别看我别看我……

这间房就他们两个，烟味还没散去，明凯皱着眉挥手扫了扫烟味，没顾着抓林炜翔，对另一个人说：“你下次再没写完作业就出来，我就叫上司马老贼一起抽你。”

刘青松把手机收进兜里：“猪叫？”

“别狗叫了，伤身体。怎么跟为父说话的？”

“这猪叫挺欢。”

“不跟你废话了，这次帮你们瞒过去了，你爹还有事做。”

“猪猪再见。”

“别恶心你爹了。”

林炜翔等会长走回，指了指关上的门：“你认识？”

刘青松反问：“是条狗都能看出来的事，你哪里有问题？”

“我操，怎么说话呢？”林炜翔虽然爱骂脏话，但是他脾气一向很好，没生气，就是想了下被骂的要不是他，刘青松是不是早都被锤了。

林炜翔吭呲吭呲把校裤穿上了。

降温了，只穿一条红秋裤真的好冷啊。

“这要是夏天，你是不是得穿个红裤衩？”

刘青松突然问他，林炜翔认真考虑了下，还真有这种可能性。

“拜托，生死攸关，就算裸奔老子也敢。”

大难已过，他发消息问候其他房间开黑的兄弟们，都没有回他，看来不是被抓了就是逃命去了。

那人把袖子撸起来，林炜翔这才看到那人手臂上的纹身“Obey your heart”。

我靠，学生呢，纹纹身不太好吧兄弟？

林炜翔没说，他再傻也没傻到这种地步。

还挺酷的。

屋顶的灯昏昏暗暗，换气扇切割着月光，粗俗和高雅的光落在他们身上。

大笨狗抬起眼皮子悄悄看了眼刘青松，刘青松戴着脏脏的耳机，头发被压下去有些乱糟糟的，鼻子挺翘可以玩滑滑梯的那种，看到好笑的地方毫不吝啬自己的笑，过了会又伸出舌头舔了舔嘴唇，让其变得红润好看起来。

林炜翔迷迷糊糊上完夜机，他都不知道他干了啥。中途趴在桌子上睡了会，醒过来身上披着刘青松穿的那件外校校服。刘青松靠在沙发上眯着眼睛睡得正香。

林炜翔把校服给刘青松轻轻披上，校服上还残留着狗狗的温度。黎明总是有些冷。

他走出黑网吧，路边的早餐摊摆起来了，香喷喷的味道勾着林炜翔跑过去。他买了大碗汤面，吸溜溜吃饱了突然想到他还没问那哥们叫啥呢，又买了两个鸡蛋灌饼和皮蛋瘦肉粥，粗鲁地捂着塑料袋生怕早餐凉了，屁颠颠折回去。

林炜翔那时还不懂什么叫做“怦然心动”。


End file.
